Sonic Boom: Hero
by Devil-Eyexoxo
Summary: After leaving all his friends to attend a mission, Sonic comes home to Mobius to find his city has a new hero. This hero has been insulted, ignored, and saved by him multiple times. This hero is also a famous rockstar in a band known around the entire planet. Can Sonic handle coming back home against this new and loved hero? And will Sonic remember a bet he made with her? Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: I'm Baaack!

Prologue: I'm Baaack!

Sonic was 12 years old and Amy Rose was 10, they were hanging out at the beach. Amy wanted to talk to Sonic about being an official hero like he was, and joining his team with Knuckles and Tails.

"So Sonic...I was wondering if I could be a part of your team...?" Amy kindly asked him, expecting a quick 'Yes'.

Sonic bursted out in laughter, and Amy glared at him, "Are you kidding?! Tell me your kidding!" Sonic continued laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"You! Your extremely delicate! You always get kidnapped by Eggman!" Sonic insulted her and she felt tears stream down her face, "You wouldn't survive an hour being on Team Sonic..."

"Oh really!" Amy screamed, "Fine...So Sonic, if I one day become to hero of Mobius will you go on a date with me?"

"Uh...Sure, you can't do it anyway!" Sonic laughed, and she felt heat go up to her cheeks.

"Whatever...So when is your next mission?"

"Tomorrow, I won't be back for a long time." Sonic told her.

"Oh..I'll miss you." Amy smiled at him sadly.

"Aw Amy, I'll miss ya too." Sonic gave her a famous smirk, and she gave him a tight hug, "Amy...Can't...breath..."

"Oh! Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

(7 years later)

Sonic zoomed through the city. He has matured a lot. He grew taller and now wore a brown scarf around his neck, but he still owe his red sneakers in a different size of course. Sonic went on a mission that lasted years, but over time he has grown even more famous then he was originally. He found Tails new number in the phone book and called him up, to meet him in a club that was for teens. He stopped in front, and he was seen by a bunch of teen girls who were screaming and lifting up signs. At first Sonic thought they were screaming for him but he read the signs 'The Roses Rock!' and 'The Bolts Rule!'

"Weird..." Sonic walked up to the big security guard, "Hey I'm meeting a friend, Miles Prower..."

"Hey Sonic! Welcome back, come on in!"

"Thanks! Bye," Sonic walked in and saw in awe as he saw how big the club was.

There was different colored lights, flashing everywhere. The music was pounding his ears but he didn't mind. There were hundreds of people dancing and drinking soda, since most of them weren't allowed to drink. He spotted a two-tails fox in the corner holding hands with a teenage rabbit. He ran up to them, and saw how much they grew. Tails was taller, almost as tall as Sonic. The rabbit was Cream, she was now 14 about to turn 15; she had shoulder-length hair, and a floral yellow dress up to her knees that showed her curves perfectly.

"Tails! Cream!" Sonic shouted over the loud music.

"Huh? Sonic!" Tails hugged his best friend, and then Cream did.

"Oh Sonic! it's great to see you again!" Cream smiled at him.

"You guys look so different! You guys are all grown up!" Sonic flashed a famous smirk.

"And together..." Tails blushed as Cream said that.

"Together!? That's great! Say how's Knuckles?"

"He's here, he's backstage he's band was suppose to perform after 'The Roses' but his lead guitarist and singer backed out." Tails explained.

"Too bad for him, Who are The Roses? I've seen screaming fans outside, and signs everywhere!" Sonic told them.

"Oh you'll know hold on..." Cream walked up on stage and turned down the music, "Hey Everyone! Who's ready to hear 'The Roses!' Cream announced and the crowd cheered for her.

The curtains opened revealing a drum-set, two guitars, a electronic piano, and a microphone. Cream ran behind the electronic piano. Suddenly a white-haired bat walked up onstage and grabbed one of the guitars, she was wearing a tight black dress, exposing too much cleavage; she had blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

"Rouge!" Sonic smiled at his friend, and Tails laughed.

Then a purple cat walked up on stage and to the drum-set, she was wearing a white tube top and a long black skirt. She waved at the crowd and they all cheered for her.

"Blaze!" Sonic was shocked!

Next a light orange Echidna walked on stage and grabbed the 2nd guitar, she was wearing a light green black strap dress, with no make up. She shyly waved and everyone cheered for her.

"Tikal?! ON stage!" Sonic smiled at his old friend.

Finally a pink teenage hedgehog walked on stage and the crowd went wild. She was wearing a pink mini dress and a white sweater. Her curves and flat stomach spoke for themselves, her chest was a bit smaller than Rouge's, however it showed Sonic that she was a women already, but she looked like a beautiful young lady. She had on white eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss. She walked in front of the micro phone and everyone continued cheering.

"NO way..." Sonic gasped, "Is that AMY!?"

"Yup after you left, she made a band and became famous...surprised you've never heard of 'The Roses'." Tails said.

"No I have...I just never bothered to find out who they were..." Sonic stared at Amy.

"She's even the hero now..." Tails said.

"What?...WHAT?!" Sonic yelled.

"After you left to defeat the Metarex again, Amy's been beating Eggman with us. And it's not Team Sonic anymore...It's Team Rose..." Tails spoke.

"Team Rose! So she's the hero!" Sonic shouted.

"Yup, she has millions of fans for saving people and her music," Tails said.

"Wow..."

"Hey Everyone! I know you were expecting 'The Bolts' to perform first, but they're not ready yet! So here's a little song I'm sure everyone knows..." Amy spoke with a teenage girl's voice, not that squeaky one she had at age 10.

{ Fire Starter by Demi Lovato }

"There's an 'S' under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see

I light up when the doors are closed

I am free, yeah"

{Rouge and Tikal began playing their guitars, Cream began play, and Blaze started drumming}

"And I wish I could make my move

I can tell that you're really into me

And I don't got a thing to lose,

In my dreams,

In my dreams,"

Sonic watched Amy in awe, she sounded wonderful. Her singing voice was soft and melodious.

"I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train!

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame!

I'm a wild card, and i'm gonna steal your game!

You better watch out!"

Amy started to strut down the runway, and sing. Everyone started to scream and cheer for her and tried to reach her.

"I'm a fire starter!

Make your blood run faster!

I melt hearts like water!

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah! Yeah!

I'm a fire starter!

I'm a sweet disaster!

I melt hearts like water!

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah! yeah!

Yeah..."

"I might look all innocent...

But the ambers are burning inside of me...

And I'm ready to take that step...

Can't you see,

Can't you see!"

"I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train!

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame!

I'm a wild care, I'mma bout to take my aim!

You better watch out!

(Rouge and Blaze)

"Watch out!"

(Back to Amy)

"I'm a fire starter!

I'm a sweet disaster!

I melt hearts like WATER!

Yea yeah oh woah yeah yeah!

I'm a fire starter!

I'm a sweet disaster!

I melt hearts like water!

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah yeah!"

"I'm so high, I'm burning up!

Kiss your lips, I'm waking up!

There's nothing more to be afraid OFFFFF!

There's an 'S' under my clothes...

On my chest where nobody else can seeeee yeahhh..."

"I'm a fire starter!

Make your blood run faster!

I melt hearts like water!

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah! Yeah!

I'm a fire starter!

I'm a sweet disaster!

I melt hearts like water!

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah! yeah!"

"I'm a fire starter..."

{The end of the Song}

'The Roses' took a bow and everyone cheered like crazy. They walked backstage to their dressing rooms and they sat on the red velvet couches.

"Great set girls!" Amy giggled.

"I've never felt so admired!" Rouge fanned herself.

"Amy you sang amazing!" Cream said.

"Thanks Creamy! I was a little nervous, a lot of fans out tonight. I was afraid they'd jump on stage to get us!" Amy chuckled.

"Soooo...How's Mason? You never spoke to us about him before..." Blaze teased her, and Amy blushed.

Mason was a dark blue hedgehog, he and Amy have been dating for 3 years. Amy has never spoken to them about him before. Mason was also the lead guitarist for 'The Bolts' but he didn't show up.

"Oh he's fine...I don't know why he's not here to perform, he didn't say anything to me." Amy told them.

"Weird...Anyway Amy! Remember when I said Tails had a surprise for you!" Cream squealed, "Well guess who came back!?"

"Who...?" Amy was clueless.

(The Boys room)

"Shadowwww! Why can't you just sing!?" Knuckles complained.

"Because I never learned the lyrics genius!" Shadow yelled.

"I still can't believe Mason was a no show!" Silver sighed as he fell into his chair.

"Why don't we just ask Tails?" Shadow said.

"He has stage-fright..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"How about me?" A voice said, revealing Sonic with Tails.

"SONIC!" They all shouted, and gave him a hug.

"Dude your back!" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah and I'm better than ever!" Sonic smirked, "I see you all have grown, and turned famous..."

"Yup we're pretty cool!" Knuckles sneered.

"But we're not as famous as 'The Roses'..." Shadow rubbed it in his face.

"Except for that..." Knuckles sighed.

"You watched them perform..?" Shadow asked, wondering if he saw Amy.

"Yeah, their really good..." Sonic knew why he was asking.

"You saw Amy..." Silver said.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason, now Sonic do you know the song Radioactive?!" Knuckles asked, and Sonic shook his head.

"Why not let 'The Roses' go on again?" Silver suggested.

"They don't have another song prepared..."Shadow told him.

"Knuckles!" A voice called out, it was Tikal with the girls.

"It's the girls! Sonic hide! You were suppose to be a surprise!" Tails pushed him into a closet, and the girls walked in.

"Hey guys!" Amy waved at them.

"Hey Rose, Hey sweetie.." Shadow gave Rouge a kiss and then hugged Amy," You guys did amazing,"

"Thanks Honey! I felt like a star!" Rouge giggled.

"You are a star..." Knuckles placed his arm around Tikal's shoulder.

"Good point..."Rouge said seductively, and heard something move in the closet, "Huh..."

"So Amy where's Mason?" Silver asked.

"I have no idea, I'll text him..." Amy walked out to get a better signal.

"Okay Sonic you can come out now..." Tails told him, and Sonic fell out of the closet.

"Sonic!" Blaze, Rouge, and Tikal shouted.

"Y-Your back!" Tikal was shocked.

"After so many years too!" Rouge looked a little angry.

"Welcome Back Sonic..." Blaze said calmly.

"Yes everyone I'm back, and I think you guys did fantastic out there!" Sonic complimented.

"You watched?" Tikal said nervously.

"Did you see Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I did Blaze..." Sonic chuckled.

"All grown up the little Rose is.." Rouge teased him with Amy's new looks.

"Yes Rouge, she is grown up. How old is she again?" Sonic asked.

"17..." Cream said.

"Wow...last time I saw her was when she was 10..." Sonic rubbed the back of her neck.

"She was a different girl before, plus now she has a boyfriend that makes her soooo happy!" Rouge laughed at how Amy acts around Mason.

"B-B-Boyfriend...?" Sonic stuttered.

"Yeah he's in our band, but he never showed up!" Shadow complained.

"He's name is Mason and he's 18," Tikal explained.

"And you didn't tell me..."Sonic glared at Tails, who giggled uncomfortably.

"Guys! Guys!" They heard a female's voice, and then Manic and Sonia walked in.

"It's true! Sonic your back!" Sonia hugged her big brother.

"Hey Sonia..." Sonic hugged her tightly.

"Bro!" Manic bro-hugged him, "Missed ya Sonic..."

"Me too Manny," Sonic laughed.

"Manic! Can you back us up on guitar for tonight?" Silver asked.

"Sure, Mason didn't show up?" Manic asked.

"Nope..." Tails said.

"Can ya sing!?" Silver smiled.

"NO!" Manic yelled.

"I'll do it, I guess I did listen to Radioactive, once or twice," Sonic smiled, and they all cheered.

Amy was running through the crowd, Mason said he was on his way, so she was going to meet him at the entrance. Cream was announcing something, so it caught her attention.

"Attention everyone! 'The Bolts' will now play, since Mason their lead guitarist and singer couldn't show up tonight. They have a guest Manic the Hedgehog playing lead guitar and a really special person to Mobius for the singer." Cream announced and the curtains opened.

'I wonder who the really special person is?' Amy watched the guys and Manic walk on stage, two fan-girls walked up to Amy and she quickly signed their photo's of her, "THANKS SO MUCH AMY!" The girls squealed and ran off.

{Radioactive by Imagine Dragons}

"Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa"

Amy gasped as a blue blur spin dashed onto the stage and started singing. Everyone in the audience screamed and cheered their heads off. Amy felt her heart stop, and she felt like she couldn't breath. Her knight in shining armor was back and on stage! She hadn't seen him in 7 years! Her old love was standing on that stage. She felt tears stream down her her rosy pink cheeks, she let her hand cover her pink lips in shock.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals"

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa"

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

Mason walked into the club, and saw Amy watching the show. He hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek lightly. However he got angry that she didn't notice him, he stormed out and Amy didn't even mind.

"I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa"

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa"

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

"All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside"

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

{The end of the Song}

Amy rushed up on stage and was face to face with Sonic. He stared at her beautiful green eyes, and smiled at her. He gave her a tightly and loving hug, everyone in the audience cheered for them.

"Hey Ames..." Sonic spoke softly.

"Hi Sonikku.." Amy's tears streamed down her face.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: The Sonic Team

Chapter 1: The Sonic Team

Sonic and Amy released from their hug, and walked off stage. Sonic chuckled at the sight of her mature teenage face crying. He gave in to another hug, and she gladly accepted it. The others walked next to them, and a bunch of body guards surrounded to large group. Sonic pulled away from the hug and wondered why there are so many guards.

"Uh? not to ruin this loving moment, but why are there so many guards around us?" Sonic asked.

"They need to protect us form the screaming fans, especially Amy, since she is the one who's the most famous out of all of us!" Rouge told him.

"Oh...It's weird, now your getting all the special treatment!" Sonic smiled at Amy.

Amy giggled, "Yeah, it was a little weird for me at first, but let's forget about that. SONIC I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Amy hugged him AGAIN! very tightly.

"Yeah I know, I missed you too Ames!" Sonic chuckled.

"AMY!" A voice called out, and she turned her head.

"Mason? Mason! Over here!" Amy started to wave her hand, "Sonic I want to introduce you to someone!"

"Hey Ames..." Mason spoke, causing Sonic to flinch; only he ever called Amy 'Ames', "What's up?"

"Mase! This is Sonic! Sonic this is my boyfriend Mason!" Amy introduced them.

"Oh what's up man! I've seen you save people before, your awesome!" Mason complimented,

"Thanks bro! I've heard a lot about you too," Sonic shook his hand.

"So how about we go out for some fro-yo?" Silver offered.

"Oh! We would love to, but the girls and I have a photo-shoot we have to get to. Maybe tomorro-" A huge crash erupted from the side of the club, revealing Eggman with a giant robot, everyone began running out.

"EGGMAN!" Amy got in her fighting position.

"Ah! Amy Rose! It's time for you to meet my glorious new invention! Slammer-bot! Huh! Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! You're back!?" Eggman questioned seeing Sonic.

"Yeah and I'm back to kick your butt!" Sonic smirked and Amy smiled.

"Oh great...Now there's two pesky Hedgehogs to annoy me..." Eggman insulted, "SLAMMER-BOT ATTACK!" The robot began to walk towards them, it was huge.

"Team Rose! Go!" AMy said and everyone ran off, leaving Sonic confused.

"Huh? Oh..." Sonic said and spin-dashed towards it, knocking him down, "OW! This thing is made by some pretty powerful metal!"

"Piko Piko! Hammer!" Amy's hammer appeared and she slammed it against the chest, knocking it down, It bent over and picked up Sonic, "Sonic!"

"Hey! Let go!" Sonic struggled, and Amy slammed her hammer against the arm and it shattered into scrap, "Thanks Ames!"

"No problem Sonic! Rouge, Shadow! Tie it up!" Amy grabbed a rope from backstage, and passed it over.

"You got it Rose!" Shadow smirked and grabbed the end of the rope, and began to run around the robot, and Rouge tied a knot.

"Your bow is fabulous!" Rouge teased him.

"Blaze! Burn it up!" Amy told her and Blaze nodded, and began to burn it up melting it's features.

"Silver show Eggman the door!" Amy finally said, and Silver used his telekinesis to throw Eggman out, causing him to yell.

"I'LL GET YOU AMYYYYYY!" Eggman screamed.

"Wow Amy! You've really learned how hold your own..." Sonic was impressed.

"Thanks, but now that your back, it can be Team Sonic again." Amy offered.

"Are you guys sure your okay with that?" Sonic asked, and they all nodded.

"Sonic your part of the team! Your the leader, and we're so glad that your back..." Amy smiled kindly as Mason wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks guys! Now I'm pretty sure there are screaming fans outside, so how are we going to leave?" Sonic asked.

"We can take the limo, We all live in the same mansion, it's all the way up the hill at the top. The one that has dozens of security guards and high gates. We thought it would be better if we all live together, everyone has their own room, we even have one for you..."Amy told him.

"Oh you'll love it Sonic! It's so big!" Cream giggled.

"There's a lab for me!" Tails smiled.

"A hot-tub to relax..."Silver told him.

"Even a small gym!" Knuckles flexed his muscles.

"And Ah-mazing! walk in closets!" Rouge said and they all laughed.

"Let's go!" Amy pressed a button on her gold bracelet, and they walked outside, a black limo drove up in front of them.

"Good day Ms. Rose, is the team ready to leave?" The driver spoke.

"Yes Landon, thanks! Everyone climb in!" Amy went inside the car and the others followed.

"This is so weird..." Sonic said.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

Me: Sorry I don't update a lot, I'm preparing for my first day at high school and I'm super nervous!

Sonic: That's no excuse!

Me: SHUT IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic and co. although I want to.

Chapter 2: Surprise...

They started to drive up, until they reached a small little home along the way. It turned out that Mason didn't live with Team Rose or now as it is called Team Sonic. Sonic didn't feel happy about the goodbye Amy gave him...

"Later Mason, see you tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Ames," Mason caused Sonic to have his anger rise.

As Mason exited the car, he leaned in to give Amy a kiss. He held her face cupped, and Sonic could see a blush creeping up Amy's face. They kissed for about a minute, Amy giggled at the end of it.

"Goodnight Sweetie!" Amy waved goodbye.

"Night sweetheart!" Mason winked goodbye at her.

Mason was a lot like Sonic. He had the lightest brown eyes that they almost looked red. He had darker fur, but not as dark as Dark Sonic. When they kissed Sonic felt like he was gagging. He didn't think Amy would kiss anyone else but him...They arrived home and Amy showed Sonic around. Everyone stayed in the practice room they had for music. It was a huge room filled with guitars, two drumsets (one for 'The Roses' and one for 'The Bolts'), two keyboards, and different colored microphones.

"Woah!" Sonic was speechless.

"Amazing right...and look!" Amy pointed over to the golden records hanging on the wall, there were 8, "5 of 'The Roses' biggest hits, and 3 of 'The Bolts' biggest hits!" Amy was proud of her success.

"That's impressive!" Sonic smiled at his friends, "How about you sing a song for me?"

"W-What?" Amy blushed nervously.

"Come on Amy! Your the most famous girl in the world! and your afraid of performing for Sonic?" Rouge teased her.

"It's just- I'm- I don't-..." Amy smiled bashfully.

"Please Amy!" Cream begged.

"Come on Rose..." Shadow smirked at her.

"Don't be a wuss Amy!" Knuckles provoked her.

"Knuckles don't!-" Silver tried to stop him but steam flew out of Amy's ears.

"Did...you...call me...a WUSS!?" Amy's emerald eyes blew up with fire, her hammer appeared in her hand, "PIKO PIKO!-"

I'M SORRY AMY!" Knuckles fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms, they all laughed even Tikal snickered.

"Apology accepted...Let's do this!" Amy grabbed a pink gem encrusted microphone.

"Any requests?" Blaze asked.

"How about the song Amy sang when she first confessed that she liked Sonic?" Silver struck a nerve.

"Silver!" Tikal warned him.

"That was 7 years ago, and it was sang by Bruno Mars..." Amy stared at her feet, blushing intensely.

"You don't have to Amy-" Sonic was cut off.

"No I will, I'm not embarrassed," Amy assured him and stood in front of the guys, while went to their instruments.

"Ready Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yeah...1...2...3...4.." Amy counted off and her eyes closed.

{"Grenade" by Bruno Mars}

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? "

Sonic watched Amy in pure awe, and Tails saw Sonic's expression. Sonic listened to her beautiful voice, Amy has matured a lot, especially in her voice. It was like listening to an angel sing.

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is "

"I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya "

"I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no"

"Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car "

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is"

"I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya"

"I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same"

"If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby"

"But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no"

{End of the Song}

Amy's eyes started to fill up with shining tears, she took a deep breath and placed her microphone down. She looked at the guys kindly and they began clapping.

"You guys are amazing! i'm surprised you guys aren't on tour!" Tails cheered.

The girls began to look at each other nervously, "You see...Since we didn't know about Sonic coming back, we had a surprise for you guys...We finally landed a tour for...8 months" Amy looked away from the boys who jumped up.

"WHAT!?" The guys shouted.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T PLAN ON TELLING US!" Knuckles was angered.

"YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING US FOR 8 MONTHS!" Silver was devastated.

"AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO MISS US!?" Tails was shocked.

"GUYS!" Sonic and Shadow yelled, and the boys stared at them.

"Be supportive...That's fantastic Ames, I'm really proud of you..." Sonic hugged Amy tightly and she blushed.

"Thanks Sonic," Amy was relieved he wasn't upset.

"'The Roses' will be big hits, I'm proud of all of you..." Shadow kissed Rouge's cheek.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: A New Foe

Chapter 4: A New Foe

The girls were hugging their boyfriends saddened that they were going to leave soon. Amy was hugging Sonic, not wanting to let go but there was a ring on the doorbell, so they all walked to the living room while Amy answered it.

"Hell- what are you doing here?!" Amy's expression turned to angry.

"What are you talking about babe..? I'm here for you!" Scourge moved his face closer to Amy's.

"Back off! I have a boyfriend!" Amy growled.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic walked behind her and Scourge's eyes widened.

"The Famous Hedgehog that saved the city has returned! What you joined 'The Bolts' or something!" Scourge had a smirk on his face.

" Shut up Scourge!" A brown chipmunk pushed him away from the door, "Hey Amy...Nice to see you again Sonic!" Sally grinned and Amy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Blaze asked them with her hands on her hips.

"I want to introduce you to 'The Flames' new singer and guitarist!" Sally presented a dark purple hedgehog, "Her names Raven. And our 2nd new guitarist Amara!"

Raven had bangs similar to Sonia's but layered black hair in the back. She had a black tank top with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans with a chain on it, and black boots. She had loads of eyeliner and purple lipstick. Amara had bunny ears like Cream but her fur was gold. She let her golden hair out; she wore eyeliner with dark blue eye shadow. She had on a tight dark blue dress up to her knees, with a black sweater, and gold flats.

"Hey..." Amara waved at them.

"Sup..." Raven grinned at them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have a quick sing off, and then have a real sing off at Club Nova tomorrow!" Sally challenged 'The Roses'.

"I don't know..." Amy mumbled.

"What are you?! Afraid of us now Pinkie" Scourge scowled at her.

"Deal!" Rouge said and the girls stared at her in horror, "Come on in, and follow me to the music room!" They all started to walk into the room.

"We'll go first if you don't mind!" Sally strutted towards 'The Bolts' keyboard.

"Go ahead..." Amy rolled her eyes, as Raven picks up a guitar and stood in front of a microphone.

Scourge stood behind the drum set, and Amara picked up another guitar. They all nodded at each other.

"Ready set go..." Raven's eyes shimmered.

(Listen to the song, while she sings please!)

{Give Your Heart A Break By Demi Lovato}

"The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was"

"Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest!"

The gang stared at Raven in shock and how good she sounded. She had a little bit more of a mysterious voice than Amy.

"Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah"

"On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply"

"The world is ours. If we want it,  
we can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand!"

"Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah"

Shadow stared at her intently, and how she sang beautifully! She closed her eyes for the next part and Shadow gazed at her.

"When your lips are on my lips  
then our hearts beat as one  
but you slip out of my fingertips  
every time you runnnn!  
Whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break"

''Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a breakkkk!"

(Sally and Amara sang this)

"Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah"

(Back to Raven singing)

"The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love"

{End of the Song}

"What you think!" Sally glared and smirked at Amy.

"Wait a minute...that voice! I recognize it! Raven...Raven...Raven Rose! You're my cousin!" Amy gasped.

"The one and only!" Raven smirked evilly at them.

TBC...


End file.
